Christine phantomhive
Lady christine rachel"Claudia" 'phantomhive '( クリスティン ファントムハイヴ, Kurisutin ''Fantomuhaivu) ''is the current lady of the phantomhive house, she is the Daughter of vincent and rachel phantomhive she is the older sister of ciel and ciel Appearance christine is a beautiful, young woman with long bluish-black hair, brown4 eyes and said to resemble vincent a lot but has her mothers eye and face shape. she wears a blue and black dress with black gloves that covers her Faustian contract on her right hand along with a necklace that has the phantomhive family crest on it given to her by her parents on her birthday.She keeps her hair in a tight bun hold up by black and blue rose hair pin Personality As the lady of the Phantomhive house and a noblewoman, christine is very kind , graceful, ladylike and indepentent. As a result, she has no difficulty dressing herself up and doing household chores if left on her own.18 christine has no problem's with staying in a poor environment for long periods of time unlike her brother who can't .19 christine however can be stern with her orders but is also very kind about it, Although she she feels sad and mad about the people who have betrayed her family she has no desire to get revenge on anyone ,Christine is very pessimistic about her future , due to the first-class life and what had happen to her and her family in the past, she also have a feeling of hopelessness because she could't protect her brothers and blamed herself for what happen History On june 11, 1872 christine Phantomhive was born to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive- On December 14, 1875, she became a older sister to twins. Christine was a regular young girl in the past who maintained a cheerful and tomboyish disposition. As a child she would clam up trees and making funny faces at the cook or look for bugs in their yard As christine was the lady of the Phantomhive family she was taught by her mother to be a proper lady and because she was healthy she was tough by her aunty fenceing. The years passed, and on December 14, 1885, and it was her brother's tenth birthday, she woken up her brother's to look at their advent calendar and retrieved two rabbit fèves, and gave one to each of them she then wished her brothers a happy birthday before helping them get dressed and going downstairs to marvel at the decorated dining room and the presents under the tree.21 she congratulated her brothers along with their parents .she was given the day off from her studies along with her younger brothers . Happily christine , "Ciel" and Ciel walked around the manor until arriving at the kitchen. However, the twins were quickly sent out by Tanaka and the cooks as they were not allowed to see their birthday cake until the party started. Tanaka told christine to take the twins back to there room and he would come to their room at six o'clock to get the twins ready for the party she then went back out to help with there party. However she or tanaka did not return to get the twins ready. Christine was separated from her family during the Attack . christine narrowly escapes a unknown person with the help a tanaka but run back to get her brothers but only ran into ciel holding on to his hand they was running through the manor when both her and ciel came across both there dead mother, father, and dog. they both called for help but ran into Tanaka, who urged the young boy and her to flee.but Before he could say more, however, Tanaka was attacked from behind by an unseen assailant who then grabbed her and ciel but she escapes trying to save her brother she was attacked again however she got separated from her brothers. Christine then woke up on the in woke up in the same cage with her brothers holding them close to her when they where sold and their kidnappers commented that the former is "rare and beautiful " and worth more than three people. They were bought and Ciel,'ciel and christine was branded by their new owners, giving them the mark of a "noble beast and a blue beauty " while her younger brother cried that he was hurt, dirty, and homesick she hold him close with her other brother in her other arm. The sibiling's ' buyer initially treated them kindly, giving "Ciel" and Ciel bath while christine was in a other bath in a other room she ask the maid if her brothers was ok which she tould her they where find she then was dress in a inappropriate dress and then met up with her brothers they where treated to a splendid feast, including game meat. Ciel, cheered by this turn of events, whispered to "his older sibilings that he thinks they've been saved by "a really nice person." but both her and "Ciel", however, remained suspicious. They were all dressed and brought into a room filled with masked adults christine was then taken and handcuffed and force to be a maid of a cult leader if she didn't do what he tould her to do she would get slaped or whipped . They declared that they wished to raise their king of corruption to a new level in power, and that "Ciel" and Ciel were lambs, pure and innocent souls, brought to fulfill that purpose by being defiled, as the devil. she was force to see her brother being stabbed and becoming a sacrifice hopeless to do anything she cry and beg them to take her she started feeling hopeless and giving up that there is no god coming to save her brother she summoned a demon and knocked out. she then woke up in the street of london with nothing but the neckalace with the phatomhive crest on it given to her by her parents, She managed to work odd jobs for food, until she was found taken under the wing of undertaker who rised her as his Daughter took he took her to the Royal London Hospital where her aunt worked; there she was reunited with Tanaka and her brother but because she had no memories of who they where was taken in by the undertaker he then took her to her parents graves.That same year she summon a demon and named her maria. years later, Christine, now seventeen is now living at the phatomhive manor and engaged to a man name raoul de chagny . Plot Quotes Trivia